


Subingalvis

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Perfect Imperfections [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, but he loves him so he can't kill him, hannibal has had enough of will's shit, murder husband domesticity, will is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: When Hannibal has had enough of your shit but he really loves you now, so he can’t kill you…





	Subingalvis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was previously posted and originally found in the [Murder Husbands Ficlets/One Shots/Vignettes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6024883/chapters/13820755) collection, but it seems more at home here in this series. 
> 
> What does Domestic!Hannibal look like when he gets annoyed with Will, and can't get all stabby about it? Also, so many people are always like "Save Will!" but honestly, Will is kind of a shit a lot of times. Maybe I'll do more with this at some point, but for now let's just be a fly on the wall in the Lecter-Graham household and the domestic minutiae even they have to deal with.

Hannibal was on his hands and knees scrubbing dog urine out of the powder room floor tile grout. He was trying to remain calm about the situation because he was, in fact, the one who had suggested getting a dog. Encephalitis was house trained and for the most part, quite an agreeable animal but a recent urinary tract infection had her temporarily incontinent.

Will had returned from a run and came in through the back door. Hannibal could hear him running through the kitchen, down the hall, and bursting into the powder room. 

“Don’t mind me! I just really have to pee – have had to for the last mile,” he said as he raised the toilet seat and started to urinate while doing an inconspicuous pee-pee dance.

Hannibal, still on his hands and knees, with a scrub brush in one hand instantly stopped and could not believe what was going on in his presence. Not only was he on the bathroom floor, scrubbing dog urine, Will was standing a mere two feet away from him relieving himself, AND he was wearing muddy gym shoes in the house leaving a trail of mud and filth behind him. 

Usually Hannibal can present a master class on restraint. If a lecture called “Chill: How to Achieve and Maintain It” existed you can bet that Hannibal Lecter would be the main speaker – but at this moment his precious murderous mongoose was on his last fucking Lithuanian nerve.

“William Graham!” Hannibal roared.

“Jesus Christ! What?” Will yelped.

“I am not sure if you are aware that I am here, laboring in filth and chemicals, disinfecting OUR HOME because of a mess YOUR dog left in OUR bathroom. And you come while I am trying to vanquish this mess and proceed to urinate while I am here, cleaning, and on top of everything else, you charmingly track mud throughout the house.”

Will stared at Hannibal, sheepishly pulled up his shorts all the way, flushed the toilet and quietly walked out of the bathroom, only to poke his head back in and add, “You don’t have to be so melodramatic about it.”

Hannibal sat there, closed his eyes thinking, _I love this person. Mischa give me strength not to add him to my Rolodex._ He took off his gloves, got up from the floor and slowly walked out of the powder room behind Will who was in the kitchen getting some water.  


“Will?”

“Yes.”

“You are aware of how much I love you, aren’t you?”

“Um…yes.”

“And really, I would never do anything _now_ to hurt you. You do realize that?”

“Yes…Hannibal. What’s going on?”

“I just find it rather amusing that for most of our relationship, people would try to save you from me but sometimes you really are a complete and utter… _subingalvis_.”

“I don’t know what that means but I don’t think I like the sound of it,” Will said, as he put his glass of water down on the counter and furrowed his brow.

“Perhaps you should look it up? If you like, I can spell it for you!” and with that Hannibal left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Subingalvis = Asshole in Lithuanian


End file.
